The Morning After
by SODA-Richard
Summary: After their wedding, Zoro and Robin start something usually reserved for the honeymoon. Basically only smut with very little story.


It's been awhile since I did this kind of thing. I've been wanting to write for awhile but I lose motivation since I need to wake up early for work. I'm just gonna suffer for this one. I really need to write something.

This might be good? Not sure. I'm also writing this to do a little shameless self promotion. I'll put it at the end though, whether I deserve your attention is up to you.

I was listening to a book at work. A book I had no idea was going to be erotic, and it got erotic. Needless to say, I immediately thought of Zoro and Robin. I got inspired somewhat. So I'm going to try and make this a somewhat explicit, steamy one-shot. Maybe really explicit. Alright, most likely, REALLY explicit.

 **MATURE CONTENT WARNING**

 **The Morning After**

The late morning sun invaded the room. Leaking through the gently waving drapes illuminating the bed that held the newly wed couple. A white satin bed sheet flowing over them. Glowing as the sunlight danced with the shadows of the drapes.

A wave of silk followed the arm of the green haired man beneath it as he raised his arm up his partner's side. Freeing itself of the fabric as he began to gently stroke the cheek of the angelic figure laid in front of him.

They had just gotten married the previous day. After a long year of dating he had finally worked up the courage to ask. She had gasped yes before he even got words out. Repeating herself as a flurry of tears welled up in her eyes. The smile that filled her face that day engraved itself in his mind. That had been the happiest he had ever seen her, and knowing that he was the cause behind that smile filled him with great pride.

He had seen the same smile yesterday. Throughout the whole ceremony she had it on. Almost not believing that it was actually happening to her. He was able to see that smile again and once again he was the reason for it.

The woman of his thoughts began to stir under his gentle touch. Slightly tickled from the small contact he continued while he was lost in thought. She rolled onto her back and turned her head to face him. A sleepy smile greeted him as her eyes met his sole one.

"Good morning." She whispered quietly. As if it was a secret between the two of them he responded in the same hushed whisper.

"Good morning." He grinned back. Leaning in to place a light peck to her lips. She rolled onto her side, now her whole body facing him as they lied back down staring at each other in slight awe. Still elated to finally be married.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked. Seeing the remnants of sleep still worn on her face. She hummed out a yes while slinking her arms around his neck. His arms curled at her waist and pulled her to him. Sharing more than a light peck as their lips came together. Both allowing the other a small taste as they let their tongues meld.

They pulled apart resting against each others' forehead. Then a teasing smirk strung across the raven haired woman's face.

"It would appear you're just as awake as me." She stated playfully. Making light of the obvious stiffness between his legs that was hard pressed against the lining of his boxers. It strained against the fabric and had been digging into her thighs.

He glided his hands down to grab a handful of her backside. Gripping them roughly as he coaxed her to grind against his morning wood. A small gasp escaped her mouth. Taking advantage of her once again open mouth he attacked her. Forcing his lips onto hers and his tongue inside. He let out a satisfied grunt into her mouth. She had to pull away, with some difficulty, to catch a full breath.

Lightly gasping as her heart raced. Anticipation and a small amount of nervousness caused it to pound fervently. They hadn't gone all the way yet, and today, this morning could be their first time. Not only was she surprised, but so were their friends. When Zoro had stated he wanted to wait until marriage until they had sex. It was difficult for awhile. Holding back only to share heated kisses or the occasional grope fest. They had given in slightly though. Going passed teenage lust and into more adult pleasantries. Oral sex now being their farthest and favorite venture.

Once again his mouth found hers and at the same time his hand started to drift up her side. Quickly find a place on her breast. His thumb massaging the fabric cover her nipple. Her hands slid down from around his neck. She scraped her nails down his chest and the scar that spanned from shoulder to hip on their way down. Leaving red lines in their wake causing him to grind his hips into hers.

He moved one of his hands from her ass and let circle to her front. Stopping at the damp patch of her panties. Outlining the folds of her sex with his fingers. Earning a breathless moan from his new wife.

One her hands pulled at the waist band of his boxers, while the other stroked his member through them. He lightly bucked his hips into her touch. Clearly not fond of this in direct contact and teasing. Even through his boxers she could feel his intensity. Not that she wasn't feeling the same. She was soaking now from the gentle massaging of her breast and clit. It was torture to still be played with at this point for either of them.

Impatiently, she took hold of his hand and forced it into her panties. Causing her to jolt from the delicious contact. He began to pull his hand away, sliding one of his fingers between the folds and barely touching the entrance. Torturing her further as he still held back. Taking his now wet hand and sucking on the culprit finger. Licking off all of her juices with a satisfying "Mmmmm" as he did it.

Her face begged for more as he started to move down her body. His hand now pulling off the bra from her breast as he fondled it more. Each time he kissed her body on his way down he gave a slight pinch to her nipple. Her body twisting at each gentle kiss and her chest rising with each pinch. She began to play with her other breast, since he had for some reason neglected it.

He had finally made his way to her sex. Lashing out his tongue at her panties that still held a barrier between him and her. Struggling not to beg for attention but she still bucked her hips at his mouth. Feeling the heat of his tongue even through her damp, lace underwear she could barely stay sane. He was taking his time on purpose. He grinned fiendishly. Nipping at her thigh for a quick tease. She wasn't having it. Bucking her hips once again only to be forced down as he finally made a move on her.

His thumb revealed her sex. Only moving her panties to the side as he was now impatient. His tongue flicking out, lapping at her soaking sex. Every motion of his tongue sent a wave of ecstasy through her. Her body arching with each stroke of his tongue and taking in sharp breaths each time his entire mouth engulfed her sensitive being.

While she was holding out, trying to prolong the inevitable, he started to fully undress her. Pulling of her bottoms before feverishly returning to service her. Pure bliss as she fought off her bra. Having trouble doing anything but reacting to his touch. Both of her hands shot into his short, green hair when she felt him insert a finger. She cried out as he dug his tongue as far as he could before his finger curled expertly inside her. Her legs instinctively closing as her thighs clenched at his neck. Her legs locking behind him as she rode this crashing wave of her orgasm. Her body quivered slightly as he gave off a couple light licks to her radiating sex.

She finally relaxed her legs, allowing him to stand up. Her breathing was ragged as she sat up. She slid her body toward the edge of the bed where he stood. He was going to join her on the bed but used her legs to push him back. As she slid off the bed and onto her knees. She was face to crotch with Zoro. She looked up at him as her hands glided up his thighs. Feeling each and every curve of the muscle as if it were braille. His body tensed in anticipation as her hands met at his hardened cock. Playfully toying with him as she only touched it from the out side of his boxers. Wrapping her hand around the large bulge while watching his every move. Enjoying as he tried to keep his stoic composure while he only grew harder.

"Being teased doesn't feel so good, now does it?" She purred, as he tightened his jaw knowing he reaped what he sowed. Robin stifled a laugh as she continued her delicate torture. Stroking him and massaging the tip with her thumbs as she felt him pulse in her hands. He could feel her heated breath on him. Stimulating him further as he went mad with passion. She could tell he was trying to hold back. It only amused her further.

Aching to be set free. She softly gnawed at his shaft still held captive by his boxers. He sucked in a sharp breath as he focused. He was not going to lose to her now. A small wet spot formed at the tip of his cock. Robin's thumb rubbing it gently as he tried to contain himself. Her fingers curled around the waist band at his hips. Yanking them down to finally free his member.

Her hands slowly came up, softly wrapping themselves around him. She brought her mouth teasingly close before letting her tongue give a slow lick to his head. A string of his pre cum still connecting him to her mouth. Her hands started to stroke him. Pumping him as she only stared up at him. Watching his expressions.

When her mouth finally closed itself on his cock, he was amazed his legs didn't give out. Her mouth was pumping with her hands and her could feel her tongue inside trying to coil around him. She started to close her eyes as she began to stimulate herself. Still wet and wanting more attention she serviced him while attending to herself. One of her fingers massaging circles on her pussy while she sucked him.

He was at his limit and seeing her look up at him with those gorgeous, blue eyes was sending him over. She could feel him throb and she knew he was nearly ready to burst. She gave him one last stroke, taking more of him into her mouth than before and he came. She took all she could in her mouth. Pulling off to swallow while the last of it dripped out from him. She licked him clean while he caught his breath.

She stood up to meet his mouth. Craving his tongue once more. He pushed her down onto the bed. Attacking her with his mouth as she opened happily to receive it. He could feel her still wet sex as his stiff cock rubbed against it. This was going to happen.

"Robin." He called, his voice low and somewhat short of breath. He was asking if he could. She nodded but then said,"Let me." She requested, wanting to be in control at first. Making sure he wasn't too rough at the beginning. He agreed by rolling onto his back and bringing her up on top of him. She straddled him, pressing her sex against his shaft. Reveling in the sensation of it pressed against her. She lifted herself above it, positioning it at her entrance when Zoro squeezed her thighs.

He was slightly nervous and he could tell, so was she. With his tip just edging at her entrance she began move her self on to it. He just barely inside when the her warmth washed over him. He was almost at his limit again and he was only just getting inside her. As he tried to delay himself, she could feel his cock twitching inside her. Even that slight movement felt so good that her legs buckled. Falling completely on top of him in a single, swift stroke.

Her pussy stretched and clenching as this was so much better than she imagined. Her arms braced herself as she tried not to come already. Then she felt something white hot inside her. It sent her over the edge. In a breathless cry her body quivered as Zoro came inside her. Neither were ready for the pleasure this brought. Zoro was clenching onto her thighs as he was sucked inside her. Her body still clamping all around him while he came. He might have been able to last longer, but when she just shoved him inside. It was too good to hold back.

"I don't think I can move." Robin admitted. The feeling of him inside made her whole body weak and just effort on staying sane seemed to be tasking. He rolled them over as he was now on top while she laid on her back. He leaned back in devouring her mouth with his. Their smoldering tongues sparking as they touched.

Still inside her he began to move his hips. As he pulled out she let out loud moan breaking their heated kisses. As he thrust slowly back in she let out a little cry. Biting her knuckle trying to stifle the sexy noise. He continued to thrust back and forth. Each motion moving faster than the last as Robin's moans became loud and short. Her hands reaching for his head as she pulled him to her chest. Her nails digging into his scalp as she raked a hand through his hair.

Face to breast he dragged him tongue the length from her nipple to neck. Finally sinking his teeth into her collar. Earning a loud cry of pleasure and a breathless, "Zoro!" He liked the way his name sounded right now.

Robin's body was melting from pleasure. Zoro's cock was hitting her in all the right places. Filling her up and then some. The feeling of his tongue on her skin. She could feel him pulse with each thrust. Signaling each time that he was getting closer. She was already close, and if the he didn't slow down she was going to come well before him. She moved her hands to his cheeks as she forced him to look at her.

"Slower, Zoro, I want to come with my husband." She said and then pulling her mouth to his for a tender kiss. Which he returned in kind. He slowed his pace. Robin was clamping down on him and she was so wet he was nearly sucked in with each thrust.

He took her left hand from his cheek. Sucking and licking her ring finger, giving the ring she picked out special attention. His thrusts were strong and with each thrust Robin's pussy tightened around his cock. He was at his limit. Robin was too. She took his hand into hers'. Locking their fingers together as he gave his final thrust that sent them into bliss. His seed filling her as she squeezed him dry. The were both clutching at each others' hand while they rode out their orgasms. Zoro pulled himself out, earning a light gasp from the extremely sensitive Robin.

Zoro fell forward onto his side next to Robin. His arm going across her chest and rolling her into him while they caught their breath. Blue eyes hazy from passion and exhaustion looked up at him before pulling herself up for a kiss. Lingering for a moment while she relished in the embrace of her lover.

"I love you." He told her softly. Pulling the white satin sheet that had fallen on the floor back over them.

"And I love you."

 **A/N:** Going to be honest, I don't think I did this very well.

It's sex, I like sex, though describing it was a little more difficult than I imagined. Let me know if you liked it or if it just fell flat. I'm not one for reading erotica so I have no basis for it what-so-ever. Just that book I mentioned but that was very light on the subject and listening to erotic stuff at work is no good. Can't concentrate.

With that, I would also really like to ask all of you for a huge favor. I'm crazy late to doing this but I'm a procrastinator. This link: /2hynU4q?v=ZPml is for you to vote for me to win a car. It's only good for another day, but hey, this will be a hail mary. If you do vote for me, I really appreciate it, though I will have literally no idea if you do or not. If you don't, cool, I would probably do the same. That being said, that link will take you to a video where my dumbass face is taking to the camera. Just vote for me and be on your way. I don't want to ruin your day by showing you my face. Plus my voice is annoying as all hell.

Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
